


Different Kind of Family

by ithilien22



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets into a fight at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kind of Family

“Molly did what?” Mohinder asked, knowing that he couldn’t possibly have heard Matt correctly.

“She hit one of her classmates,” Matt repeated, sounding exhausted, as though he had not gotten any sleep for about a month. 

_Which,_ Mohinder reflected, _was probably close enough to the truth._

“Did she say why she did it?” Mohinder questioned.

“No,” Matt replied, rubbing at his temples. “She refused to tell Miss Gerber what happened, which is why she called me. At work, I might add.”

“And she hasn’t told you anything either?” Mohinder concluded, stealing a glance towards Molly’s closed bedroom door.

Matt made a sound of agreement that came out more like an annoyed huff.

“And she’s purposely playing the same song over and over again in her mind so that I can’t get it out of her that way, either.”

“Clever girl,” Mohinder couldn’t help murmuring.

Matt shot him a dirty look.

“Okay, I suppose I should try to talk to her,” Mohinder conceded quickly.

He left Matt silently fuming in the kitchen and made his way back towards Molly’s bedroom.

He knocked on her door softly before pushing it open. Molly sat at her desk working her way through an open coloring book. She pointedly ignored Mohinder as he sat down beside her.

“Matthew tells me there was some trouble at school today,” he tried.

Molly laid down her crayon with a sigh.

“He deserved it, okay?” she told him, in her defiant 10-year-old way.

“Well,” Mohinder began, “sometimes, even if someone is being very mean, that still doesn’t give us the right to…”

“Matt gets to hit the bad guys,” Molly pointed out, effectively cutting Mohinder off mid-lecture.

“Matthew is a police officer,” he tried to explain, “and I’m sure even he would agree that violence is not the best answer…”

“He said something mean about you,” Molly said, cutting him off once again.

“About me?” Mohinder repeated, genuinely confused.

“He said it wasn’t normal to have two dads,” she answered, “and then he called you and Matt a bad word. So I hit him. In the face.”

Mohinder tried extremely hard to keep a straight face as he took in the righteous indignation that was pouring out of Molly, but she had such a serious look on her face that it was hard to _not_ find it comical. Such a look did not belong on the face of a 10-year-old girl.

“How about a compromise?” he proposed, trying to keep his voice even. “No more hitting people, even if they deserve it…”

“How is that a compromise?” Molly interrupted.

“…unless they hit you first.” Mohinder continued.

Molly gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Fine,” she agreed.

“If anyone says something mean to you, it is probably because they themselves are feeling insecure,” he reminded her.

Molly rolled her eyes and gave Mohinder another look he wasn’t sure 10-year-old girls were allowed to have. Still, he could take a hint.

“So will you be joining us for dinner?” he asked, standing up.

“Did you cook?” she shot back, eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” Mohinder answered.

“Then yes,” she said with a smile.

She picked up her crayon and went back to work, while Mohinder quietly slipped out of her room and back into the kitchen.

“Well?” Matt asked.

At that, Mohinder couldn’t help it anymore; he burst out laughing.

“She was…” he tried, in between laughs.

“She was what?” Matt prompted, utterly bewildered at the professor’s hysterics.

“She was defending our honor,” he finally managed, before bursting into another peal of laughter.

Matt stood in confused silence for a moment. Finally, irritated at Mohinder’s lack of clarification, he tuned himself into the other man’s thoughts.

When Molly came to join them for dinner several minutes later, they were still laughing.


End file.
